Murakumo's Muse
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op One-Shot With YuriChan220: Murakumo's Muse is Shiki, and thus, when she's struck by Artist's Block, Murakumo comes running and silly, cute and sexy shenanigans and outfits ensue. Read, Enjoy and Review for Murakumo x Shiki!


**Murakumo's Muse**

 **By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

Another day at Gessen Academy, another day that could be well-spent doing something productive...and yet here she is. Doing nothing. Why? Why is Murakumo with her masked face on top of a completely blank page on her desk?

Simple: Artist/Writer's Block, the very bane of every artist's creative existence.

Everything had been fine before! Just a day prior, Murakumo of Gessen Academy had been just burning through pages and ink, drawing and writing like never before in her life as a mangaka.

And yet...here she is now, an uninspired wreck, almost just about to burst into tears below her mask. Her muse has left her. Now there is no hope.

At least, in her own dramatic opinion.

"Ah, I got it!" She says to herself, standing up from her desk. "I know someone who can help me!" Beneath her mask wears a satisfied smile. She knows very well who to turn to when finding inspiration.

 **Shiki's Room**

The blonde is typing on her computer, frustrated with the lack of viewers she has on her blog and just slams her laptop closed.

"Ahhh. Mou!" She groans as she falls on her back on the bed. "Like, I need something to get their attention! Something...something incredible...exciting...something like..."

 **SLAM!**

"Shiki! There's a serious situation!" Murakumo shouts after slamming open the door.

"Muracchi..." Shiki finishes slowly as she points her finger.

"Shiki! Shiki! I need your help! This is incredibly serious!" Murakumo stands before Shiki at the edge of her bed, her palms on the duvet, Hanya mask glaring at the bombastic blonde bombshell that is Murakumo's girlfriend.

The blonde's beautiful crimson eyes blink twice and then, she gets on her knees, reaching out to seize Murakumo's hand.

"M-Muracchi! What is it? Is, like, everything Ok? What happened?" The blonde questions. Murakumo's Hanya mask reveals no emotion as the ponytailed brunette looks at Shiki.

"Shiki! I need...inspiration! Please, you are my muse! Please, inspire me!" Murakumo's deep voice compells Shiki to smile after her beautiful eyes widen slightly, eyes that soon smile along with her lips, a tender look coming to Shiki's face.

"Awwww, Muracchi! You're, like, so~ sweet! I'm like, so flattered you consider me your muse, babe!" Shiki coos and can't help but lunge forward to grab and hug Murakumo tightly. The brunette's mask becomes just a touch tilted, moved off to the side to reveal a glimmering emerald eye, Murakumo's voice breaking slightly into its cute and adorably embarrassed, higher-pitched voice.

"S-Shiki!" She squeals adorably as her mask gets tilted by the motion of Shiki embracing her at the edge of her bed.

Realizing her mistake, Shiki quickly pulls away and raises her hands up. "Ah, so sorry! I kinda got carried away there. Like, you're my girlfriend after all." She sits cross legged on the bed. "Now then, what do you need help with?"

Murakumo sits up and adjusts her mask so that it fully covers her face and her deep voice has returned. She eyes the blonde closely and carefully, up, down and all around, including her large breasts.

"Hmmm..." Murakumo mumbles as she rubs her chin in thought. "I may need help with something big: Fanservice."

Shiki's eyes widen in surprise. "Fan what, now!?"

"Shiki, please take off your clothes."

"Wait...right now!? Why!?"

Murakumo holds up her pencil high. "An artist ALWAYS needs to draw fanservice! No matter what, there HAS to be something ecchi!"

Shikk can't believe what she is hearing. Murakumo is insisting on drawing her...naked?

"Th-there has to be, like, a better way..."

"Nope. I can't let that opportunity go to waste!"

"NOOOOOOOOO~!" Shiki whimpers while all of her clothes are stripped in a second and the blonde covers her bare chest. "M-Muracchiiiii!"

"Yeees...yeesss...yes! This is exactly it~!" In a second, almost as if having summoned them out of thin air, Murakumo has her pen and canvas in her hands, starting to draw like a woman possessed by a creative demon while Shiki just sits on her knees in a semi-provocative pose, a beautiful blush and a cute pout on her face, and yet she soon smiles.

Murakumo, her darling beloved, her sweet, creative and inspired Muracchi...she's a strange creature with many quirks.

However, that's all the more reason for Shiki to love her and she, deep down, is incredibly happy and eager to be her girlfriend's muse, her goddess of inspiration.

So, Shiki starts to get comfortable and she lies down on her bed, beautiful crimson eyes gazing at Murakumo with burning love, amusement, and happiness overall, with the gorgeous Grim Reaper Senran smiling away as she begins to strike provocative poses on her bed, all for the eyes of Murakumo and the fans of her works. Shiki smiles and poses, removing her arm from her chest and letting her incredible, huge, breasts come forth to say "hi" to Murakumo's masked eyes almost as if they were camera lenses.

"Ohhh Shiki...Shikiii...yeeesss...yes! This is exactly what I wanted~! Just what I needed!" Murakumo's deep voice compels Shiki to smile even wider. Shiki could swear she's seeing steam coming out of Murakumo's ears.

However, after striking another pose, Shiki grins as a plan is forming in her head. Maybe this will get her more viewers as well. While Murakumo's head is down and drawing like there's no tomorrow, she uses this opportunity to sneak out of bed and behind the masked maiden. And then...she quickly snatches the mask off of Murakumo's face.

"Eh...wh-what!? Where!?" The shy girl squeaks, her voice now in a high pitched tone.

"You're no fair, Muracchi," the blonde says. "Now it's time for ME to have some fun~"

"E-Eh?! S-Shiki, what are you...E-EEK~!" Cue the rustling of sheets, adorable, high-pitched cries of pleasure-panic and girlish giggles.

By the time the chaos ends, Shiki is kneeling behind Murakumo, the brunette panting hard, whining beautifully here and there, her mask gone and lost somewhere in Shiki's room. The two kneel together on the smiling blonde's bed as she looks over her darling Muracchi's shoulder, looking on as the artist of the two just keeps drawing and writing away on her canvas in her lap.

And the most important thing?

"See, Muracchi? Isn't this fun~? Haaah, like, I can't get enough of you wearing this!" Shiki coos like a dove in Murakumo's ear. The girl blushed beautifully and gives a shaky nod.

"Y-Yeah...yes, Shiki...I...I feel...se-sexy...wearing this...and you too as well...you're so...so soft and warm behind me...~" Murakumo could just die of embarrassment, but if she did, then she'd miss out on this incredible opportunity and burst of inspiration as she sits cuddled by Shiki...with both stunningly beautiful Senrans clad in nothing but smiles, blushes and Naked Aprons, the white cloth barely keeping their enormous chests in place and barely covering their crotches and upper thighs.

By the time Murakumo is finished, both she and Shiki take a look at the papers she drew so far. Two girls in love, cooking while wearing naked aprons. Shiki puts a hand on her lover's shoulder, smiling.

"This is wonderful, Muracchi," she says softly. "You did magnificent."

"R-really?" Murakumo says.

"Absolutely..." But then, another idea pops in her head. "Oh, please stay here for a second."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see~" the blonde climbs out of bed, grabs her camera and sets it on top of a stool front of the bed. She turns it on and presses a few buttons, gives a satisfied nod and runs back towards her lover.

"Get ready, Muracchi~!" She says as she strikes out a peace sign.

Were it anyone else, or if there was anyone else in the room, Murakumo would have probably bolted out of the room in embarrassment.

However, Shiki's tender, loving smile along with her tight embrace from behind as the blonde cuddles her in her lap, this all reassures and comforts Murakumo.

So, Murakumo musters up her best smile and gives a peace sign right next to Shiki's, a twinkle in crimson and emerald eyes.

As the camera flashes and commits this tender, cute and sexy moment to its digital memory, Murakumo knows that her inspiration has returned and will stay there for a long time, and should she ever have trouble with her muse again, Murakumo knows...she can just go back to Shiki, because she is her beloved, she is her true, one and only goddess of inspiration.

"Thank you, Muracchi~! Like, thank you so~ much! This is awesome! This will totally~ make my blog alive and flooded with views! Thank you, thank you so much, Muracchi~!" And along with those sweet, happy words and a squeeze in her embrace, Murakumo is rewarded with a deep, passionate, sweet and long, unhurried kiss by Shiki as the blonde tenderly cupped her beloved's chin to turn her face to look at her.

With a soft mewl and even softer moan, the two pull apart and smile and return to their sweet cuddles while still clad in their sexy Naked Aprons.

Sometimes, Shiki has the most daring and embarrassing ideas, what with her silly shenanigans and sexy outfits and all…but that's Ok. For Murakumo, it's all Ok, because that's her girlfriend and inspiration, Shiki.

 **~The End~**

 **Yuri-chan:** Wow, Mikey! Been a while since we co-oped together, but I think it's toally worth it~ Don't you agree~?

 **Major Mikey glomps Yuri-chan** Ohhh absolutely! Thank you, Li'l Lily. Thank you so much for this wonderful opportunity~

This was a lovely change of pace from all my commissioned smut and such~

So, thanks again, Yuri-chan. Writing this with you was a joy~ "W"

 **Yuri-chan:** You're very welcome! And to those who read this, please, please, PLEASE give us long and detailed reviews!

 **Major Mikey:** Yup. Exactly. What she said. How are, as writers, supposed to know what you folks think of this story, or any story, really? A Favorite or a Follow is nice, yes, but nothing is better than a review.

So, all of that said, we hope you enjoyed this naughty-cute little piece~

And seeya next story, folks, Yuri-chan~

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day, everyone~


End file.
